


Time for Miracles

by puskababy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Gay Sex, Homelessness, Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a time for giving -  but what do you do when no-one gives a damn? Officer Kris Allen, the rookie cop in a small town finds a man on a bench one snowy Christmas Eve. He can't just leave him there, but this one man will prove to change his life in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the lovely novel 'The Christmas Throwaway' by RJ Scott

_“You can’t sleep here”_

The lights were bright, dangling from the eaves of the houses in the quiet, empty street, swaying softly in the gentle breeze. Snowflakes fell in soft drifts, gathering in front of wreathed doors, the warm amber glow of a roaring fireplace a cruel invitation to the outside world. 

Adam dreamed, lost in a delirium of yearning and desire for the things he would never again receive. Christmas presents, eggnog, the warmth of a fire on a frosty night. All were lost to him now, like dust on a windy day, blown far away from the reaching fingers of a lost, lonely boy. 

_“You can’t sleep here”_

He wondered if he’d ever experience another Christmas, ever get the thrill of excitement that rushed through him when he came down the stairs and caught sight of the presents under the tree, the half-eaten cookie, the half drunk milk. Even in thinking that though, he remembered the bitter memories of the holidays he had endured, pale and distant, a mockery of everything festive. 

Christmas for the Lamberts had often ended in tears, his beautiful, gentle mother Leila hunched and trembling before her husband, a picture of his late younger brother Neil clutched in her grasp. Eber, ever-faithful whiskey in his hands, sitting stonily at the head of the table: and Adam, caught between boyhood and manhood, unable to do anything to help the situation, but desperately wanting to. This wasn’t how a family was supposed to be, home was supposed to be a place one felt safe and loved, but Adam had felt neither of these. 

“I said you can’t sleep here”

Wearily, in a movement that required far too much effort, Adam looked up, squinting across the churchyard, eyes straining to find the source of the sound in the inky blackness. The wind gusted, blowing a froth of sharp ice crystals into his face and he raised a bare, shaking hand to brush them aside, barely feeling anything in his frigid flesh. 

The moonlight glinted off the snow on the ground, shining on the ice crystals on the headstones, the frozen posies crackling in the gale. The temperature had dropped in the last 15 minutes, vapour rising from Adam’s mouth as he huddled in on himself, trying to stay warm. 

His back ached, his head ached, in fact everything ached, pain was lashing through him in steady waves, sapping what little strength he had left. God he was cold, and he hadn’t eaten in a day and a half, his only sustenance were the little sips he’d steal from his half empty water bottle. 

The cash in his pocket had long since run out, he’d spent his last 20 bucks on a bus ticket that had gotten him to this small, deserted town. The light jacket that covered his thin shoulders was poor protection against the icy air that snuck in and trailed frosty fingers along his skin, chilling him to the bone. But he wouldn’t give in, wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing him fail. 

Sighing softly, he huddled down against the wall of the church, keeping his gaze trained on the house across the street, watching the roaring fire and wishing it would somehow reach him.

***

Officer Kristopher Allen hunched down deeper into his jacket, puffing out a breath as he did his final patrol of the night. Christ is was cold out tonight, a typical Christmas Eve in the small town he called home. As the only Police Officer in the district, it was up to him to keep the streets clean and safe, and so far he’d done a damn good job of it.

The senior officer on duty, Kevin Hale had retired last year, more than happy to let Kris take over, holding the record for the youngest man to ever be in command. He liked it here, it was the kind of life he craved, simple, clean and safe, and although the nightlife wasn’t pumping he was satisfied. Happy. 

He was just passing the church -yard when he saw him. At first he wasn’t even sure it was a he, but when he raised his flashlight the yellow beam shone directly onto a face. 

_Holy hell, what’s he doing out here this time of night?_ Kris wondered as he pushed open the gate, stepping carefully onto the thick snow, noticing a single set of footprints that were nearly invisible on the white powder. His cheeks ached from the cold air and his lips felt a little chapped, but he ignored it as he stepped closer, calling out softly. 

“You can’t sleep here”

The figure didn’t move from it’s slumped position, and Kris saw the violent shivers that wracked the man’s body, the light jacket that would have offered little, to no protection against the harsh elements. 

_Damn junkies,_ Kris thought as he stepped closer. The small town had never experienced them before, but he supposed it would provide a safe haven for those who engaged in that sort of behaviour. The guy certainly looked that way, huddled against the wall of the church, ebony hair whipping around his face. 

“Hey,” Kris said gently, his voice smooth as he knelt down, raising a hand slowly to the guy’s shoulder. 

“Don’t touch me!” the man cried, flinching away and lurching to his feet, where he stood swaying as the cold wind snaked between his legs. 

Shocked at the sudden movement, Kris fell back onto his butt, calling out again as the man stumbled away, weaving and swaying between the headstones before finally collapsing into the snow mere metres from where he’d sat before. 

“Hey wait! Come back!” Kris called, jumping to his feet, ignoring the snow on his ass as he jogged over to the fallen figure, rolling him over gently, his heart constricting when he saw the visage of youth staring back at him. 

“Oh no” Kris said softly, grimacing when he felt the man’s chilly skin. Even though his small town had no experience with junkies, or drugs, Kris himself had dedicated his young life to helping those less fortunate than himself, like this young fellow. 

People called them runaways, but Kris knew from experience that throwaway was a better word for this kind of cruelty. He couldn’t understand how someone could be so desperate as to take their life into their own hands on the streets, living dangerously, settling nowhere. His heart went out and he took it upon himself to help this guy, whoever he was, after all it was Christmas Eve. 

“Hey, come on, you need to wake up. Come on now, that’s it. No, I won’t hurt you, it’s ok, it’s ok” he murmured softly, keeping up the steady stream as the young man swam back to awareness, shivering violently and pushing stuttering words through his chilled lips. 

“Don’t…d-d-don’t…l-lock…m-me u-u-u-up” he stammered, holding himself away from Kris’s gentle grip. 

“I won’t, I promise. I’m Kris, I’m here to help you. Can you sit up?”

The man nodded and pushed weakly at the snow beneath him, sinking deeper into the chilly powder. Kris moved closer to help him, sliding an arm around him, aware that he was in a vulnerable situation. This guy clearly had at least 3 inches on him, and looked strong, despite the thinness of his body. 

“Come on, up you get” Kris said, pushing with his legs till the man stood next to him, long white fingers tremblingly weak on the arm of his jacket. He looked around dazedly, blinking slowly. 

“I’m o-ok n-now, I’ll just s-s-stay h-here” he whispered in a rough yet musical voice that sent shivers down Kris’s spine. 

“Absolutely not. I can’t let you stay here, come on” he said, taking hold of the man’s arm and gently leading him out of the church yard. He had every intention of setting this guy up in the small lock-up in the back of the station, and had just turned onto the street when he realised the heating was out and wouldn’t be fixed till after the festive season. Shit, now what was he supposed to do?

Peering down the street again he spotted the familiar lights of home and made a snap decision. Taking the man’s arm again he started off toward the small red brick house that he called home. Sure he shared it with his mother, but he didn’t care. 

Quietly he opened the door and slipped inside, the instant heat from the fire warming him. Beside him the other man sighed softly but kept his eyes down, still huddled in his useless jacket. 

“Mama?” Kris called quietly, stamping the snow from his boots on the brush matt by the door. 

“Kris? Honey you’re home late, what was the hold…up” Kimberly Allen’s voice cut off as she came around the corner, her eyes widening slightly when she caught sight of the visitor her son had brought home. 

“Hey Ma, this is…” Kris faltered in his introduction, realising he hadn’t asked the guy his name. 

“Adam…my name’s Adam” 

To her credit, Kim didn’t make a fuss – she just pasted a smile on her face and stepped forward, hand outstretched.

“Hello Adam, I’m Kim. Would you like some hot chocolate?”

Unable to stop himself, Adam nodded, a tentative smile quirking his chapped lips. 

“Yes please”

Kim beamed and took Adam’s hand, leading him through the cosy living room to the kitchen beyond, Kris trailing behind. He was still a little wary, still unsure that bringing this guy, Adam, into his house had been the right thing to do, but he couldn’t have just left him outside. He’d surely have been frozen solid by morning, a tall, attractive ice-block. 

Kris faltered, now where had that thought come from? He’d barely gotten a decent look at the guy and here he was already thinking about his dick. That wasn’t a good idea, simply for matters of self-preservation. Kris was well aware that he was probably one of the only gay men in town, and the only one holding a position of power. No, any thought of Adam would have to be put off, repressed. 

“You want one Kris?” Kim called, poised over the stove as he came around the corner. He nodded. 

“Yeah, thanks Mama. I can’t stay long though, I gotta head out again, sort out a few things before the holiday break” he said, taking a seat at the worn old kitchen table, glancing at Adam. 

He was blowing delicately on his drink, hands clasped around the mug, absorbing some of the warmth. Now that he was inside, his face had coloured a little, faint red blotting his cheeks. His head was down, his face obscured by a fall of ebony hair that steadily dripped moisture onto the table. 

“Really? It’s Christmas Eve sweetie, you shouldn’t have to go back out there” 

Kris shrugged. “Yeah well, I’ve just gotta check a few things out before I turn in” And make a stop at Danny’s.

Kim sighed and nodded, glancing curiously at their guest, who had moaned in appreciation at the first sip of his drink. 

“Sorry” Adam’s voice was soft and careful, but not weak, and he ducked his head again as he took another drought, unable to mask his hunger. Kim smiled softly. 

“I’ve got something I think you’ll like,” she said, crossing to the stove again and returning with a plateful of that night’s dinner – beef stew with fresh crusty bread. 

“Something tells me you haven’t had dinner tonight” she said, setting the plate in front of Adam, who practically salivated upon seeing the delicious meal placed so willingly in front of him. His stomach rumbled loudly in response, and he reached hesitantly for the hunk of bread, closing his eyes when the dough melted on his tongue, moaning again when he tasted the stew. 

Heedless of his audience he dug in, shovelling the food into his mouth, a look of utter bliss on his face. Satisfied for the moment, that Adam wasn’t going anywhere, Kris stood up, leading his mother to the hall. 

“Who is he Kris?” she asked immediately, her eyes trained on him. 

Kris shrugged. “I don’t know. I found him hiding out in the churchyard, half starved and almost frozen. I couldn’t leave him there Ma, I just couldn’t”

Kim nodded. “Of course not, poor fellow doesn’t look like he’d had a good time of it lately. He can’t be older than 19”

“I know. I don’t think he’s dangerous though, he can barely stand up right now, will you be ok here while I go out for a minute?”

Kim nodded. “Yes I’ll be fine. I’m going to run him a bath and try and find him some clothes, try to warm him up a bit. I’ll keep an eye on him. You go honey, we’ll be fine here”

Kris nodded and bent to kiss her cheek. “Thanks Mama. I won’t be long, just have to pick up a few things”

“What are you up to?”

“Nothing. I’ll be back soon,” Kris said, slipping from the room. He grabbed his jacket from the hall rack and quietly left the house, wriggling his fingers in his gloves as he headed over to his brother’s house. Surely Danny would still be up. 

“Hey bro, what’s up? Bit late for a house call” Daniel said as he opened the door, ushering him inside. 

“Bit of an emergency” Kris said, raising his hands when Danny looked worried. 

“It’s fine though, I’m fine and so is Mom. I just need a huge favour from you. Hey Mel, how’s it going?” he asked as Daniel’s wife came into the room. 

“Hi Kris, what can we do for you?” she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Kris took a breath. “I know it’s Christmas Eve and all, but in the spirit of the festive season I was just wondering if you had any presents to spare”

“You forget to go shopping this year bro? What for?” Danny joked. 

Kris chuckled. “No, we have a guest at the house and there’s nothing for him under the tree. It was sort of a last minute arrival”

“Who? You got a secret lover you’re not telling us about?”

“No, nothing like that. I just need something for him. Think how much it’s going to suck for him tomorrow when we’re all unwrapping out gifts and he’s got nothing”

Mel’s face softened and with a knowing smile she ducked away, grabbing an oddly wrapped package from under their tree and handing it to Kris. 

“Hey! That’s mine” Danny exclaimed. 

Mel scoffed lightly. “We both know it’s a sweater from Nanna Allen, and we both know you already hate it”

“Thanks Mel, I appreciate it, really. Also, you got any spare clothes you don’t need? This guy’s pretty tall and nothing of mine will fit”

Mel nodded and headed off up the stairs. Danny sighed and led Kris closer to the tree, hunting for a moment under the foliage. 

“Here, take this too. I got it for Mel, but I noticed the other day that she’s already got one. It’ll save my ass too if you take it”

“Thanks Danny”

“Here you go Kris” Mel said as she came back down the stairs, handing him a pile of clothes. Kris perused the small bundle, feeling certain that they would fit Adam. 

“Thanks so much guys, well I guess I better head off now, better get back. I’ll see you tomorrow” he said, crossing to the door. 

“Ok, we’ll see you then” Danny called, hand raised in a wave as he watched his brother head back down the street.

***

Meanwhile, back at the house Kim had managed to get Adam bathed and clean and was currently disposing of his old clothes in the fire in the living room. She found an old set of her older son’s sweat pants and had been surprised when they’d fit the taller man. Despite his terrible state, she was finding that Adam was a lovely young man, he was soft-spoken, polite and well mannered, albeit in a state of dehydration and starvation that made her heart ache.

He’d refused her help in the bathroom, which she suspected any self-respecting young man would have, but had gratefully accepted her hug after she’d bid him goodnight, settling him in the guest room on the upper level of the house. She’d also seen little evidence of drug use, sure Adam was jumpy and she hadn’t missed it when he’d flinched away from her, but she hadn’t seen track marks on his arms, or found any evidence of syringes. 

She was cleaning up Adam’s plate when Kris returned home, laden down with an armful of packages and clothes. He dumped them on the kitchen table and sat down, setting his hat down and running a hand through his hair. 

“What’s this?” Kim asked, handing him some tea. 

“A little Christmas cheer. I thought Adam could use some”

Kim smiled, pleased that her son’s moral compass steered him in the direction it had. She’d always been proud of his decision to pursue law enforcement as a career, his innate integrity had found the perfect way to impact a community. 

“You’re a good boy Kris. Your father would be proud of you”

Kris smiled, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Thanks Mama. How is he?”

Kim sighed. “I got him cleaned up, and he’s asleep now in the room upstairs. Poor fellow could barely keep his eyes open. I’ve got to say Kris, he’s in pretty bad shape”

“I know Mama, that’s why I picked him up. There’s something about him, I don’t know what it is, can’t put my finger on it. Something special”

Kim smiled knowingly, “ I know honey, I know”


	2. 2

Even with the soft mattress beneath him, Adam still had trouble sleeping, nights on the street sharpening his senses and keeping his flight response close. Despite the silence of the house he lay awake for a few hours, wondering when would be the best time to make his escape. 

Sure Kris and Kim had been nice to him, but how long would that last? How much longer would he be welcome, especially seeing as how it was Christmas tomorrow? Surely they wouldn’t want someone like him, someone tainted around them. Christmas was supposed to be a time for family, and Adam wasn’t part of theirs. 

But even as he thought that, he couldn’t help the pain that stabbed through him at the thought of leaving this place. It was warm and comfortable, filled with food and love, and for the first time in a long time he felt a fledgling sense of safety take hold in his heart. Maybe, just maybe if he gave it a chance, things would be different this time around.

But no, he couldn’t do that, couldn’t risk it. He was alone now, and his primary priority was looking after himself. And while the meal and the change of clothes had been nice, and was greatly appreciated, he simply couldn’t impose any longer. 

Rolling over, he grimaced at the sudden pressure on his injured back, biting his lip to keep from crying out. Pain radiated through his body, a steady thump and throb, and he was pretty sure he had a fever. He felt vaguely sick, and closed his eyes for a moment, pushing away the nausea when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs. 

Skin prickling, heart thudding in his chest he sank down into the blankets, bringing the quilt up to hide most of his face, giving in to his childish urge to hide. Not that there was anything to hide from here, not like back home where he’d been locked up, held prisoner in his own home by his homophobic father. 

Memories of being locked in the closet, (figuratively and physically) assailed him, bringing back the crushing fear that had raced through him, the paralysing claustrophobia that had rendered him completely helpless. He’d spend hours at a time tracing the walls, searching for any crack of light, scrabbling his fingers on the place the doorknob should have been. 

With a shudder, Adam wrenched his mind away from those troubling thoughts and squinted intently on the crack of light that edged the door. A shadow passed by and his heart seized, then it moved on and the footsteps faded as whoever it was shut a door, plunging the house into silence again. 

He let out a shaky breath and rolled over, more convinced than ever that he needed to leave this place, this town in general. It was too small, too close, he craved the big city streets: where he could lose himself and blend in. Maybe he’d find a job, surely he could manage washing dishes or something like that. Maybe then he could get his mother away from his father: maybe he could make a life for them together. 

Sighing softly he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping for a clearer head in the morning.

***

Adam was woken a little after 8 the next morning by Kim’s gentle knock on his door.

“Hey Adam, I’ve just made some breakfast. Would you like to come downstairs?” she asked. 

Adam sat up, letting out a pained gasp when his back protested. Kim rushed forward, supporting him when he swayed. 

“Whoa honey, are you ok? Here let me help you” she said softly, her hands soft as she helped him sit up. 

Adam tensed. “I’m fine, just a little sore”

Kim tut-tutted. “I know just the thing for you. Come on”

Adam bit his lip, but allowed himself to be taken downstairs, where he was placed in a chair at the table and given a plate heaped with bacon, eggs and toast, a glass of orange juice on the side. 

Kris offered a smile before turning back to his own breakfast. Adam noticed he was dressed casually this morning, his pale blue tee contrasted nicely with the light tan of his skin. _Huh, since when do you notice attractive Police Officers?_ Adam thought as he buttered a piece of toast. 

“So, I think we’re forgetting the most important thing don’t you?” Kim asked after a moment’s silence. 

Adam, so focussed on his food that he’d barely heard her arrival, glanced up, unable to stop the sudden lurch in his stomach. _Oh crap, here it comes. The Christmas thing._

“Merry Christmas! I made these earlier, think of it like a little bit of cheer to tide you over till the family arrives” Kim said, placing a package wrapped in white paper down in front of him, a similar one in front of Kris. 

“Aww, thanks Mama” Kris grinned, kissing her cheek. He’d already exchanged Christmas greetings with her earlier, and hadn’t been sure how Adam would take it. 

Beside him, Adam blinked slowly, fork poised in the air as he stared at the package in front of him. The red ribbon was tied in an elegant bow and his name was written on the side in small neat letters.

_Dear Adam. Merry Christmas. Love Kim and Kris. XoX_

His stomach flip-flopped at that small sentence, and he set down his fork and trailed a trembling finger over the ribbon. It was only a small package, but it was the first present he’d received in a long time, longer than he cared to remember.

“Open it” Kris urged gently, watching his reaction as he carefully pulled at the white paper, revealing a paperback copy of A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. Adam ran a finger over the silver lettering, tracing the title and feeling his heart swell. 

“Merry Christmas Adam” Kim said softly, patting his shoulder. 

Adam smiled gently. “Thank-you”

“Now eat up, because the family is coming round after 10 and you won’t get much time to yourselves” Kim said, dabbing at her eyes before bustling off to the kitchen. 

Kris sat watching Adam for a moment before he remembered the package he’d secured the night before. The two other presents for Adam were hidden under the tree in the living room but the clothes were still upstairs. 

“Hey I have something for you”

 _Something else?_ Adam wondered as he followed Kris back up the stairs to another bedroom. Kris kicked a couple of pairs of shoes out of the way before handing him a pile of folded clothes. 

“Hopefully these will fit you a little better than what you’ve got” he said, smiling brightly. 

“Thank you, you didn’t have to…do any of this” Adam said humbly, offering a small smile. 

Kris’s cheeks reddened slightly and he shucked Adam’s shoulder. 

“It’s no problem. Oh and I hope you don’t mind children. My brother Daniel and his wife Mel have a little boy called Luke. They’re all coming round for Christmas lunch in about an hour’s time”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, but they’re totally cool with you being here. Just ignore anything my bro has to say really, and you should be fine. You want some more breakfast? You sure could use it, you’re skinny as a rake” Kris prattled on. 

“Sure” Adam said, starting to like the other man. Kris was cute and small, but not fragile, and he had a nice soft voice that ran like hot chocolate sauce over his nerves. He doubted anything could happen between them, but what was the harm in looking right?

Kris smiled again and left him to it, heading back down the stairs to help his mother in the kitchen. Adam went slowly into the bathroom and took a shower, relishing the warm water washing down over his body. 

Afterward he changed into the new clothes Kris had given him, having to secure the jeans around his hips with an old belt he found in a drawer. The blue shirt hung from his shoulders, but the cotton felt nice against his skin, and it was ten times better than his ratty old clothes. 

Once dressed he wandered back downstairs again: rubbing absently at his aching back. He knew the wound there wasn’t healing, but he was too ashamed to mention it to anyone. Kris didn’t need to know about it. 

He was on the final stair when his steps faltered, pain lancing from his back, and he stumbled, landing hard on the floor, a pained cry torn from his lips. He sucked in a breath and tried immediately to stand, hoping no one had heard him. 

But fortunately Kris had heard, and came quickly around the corner, dropping to his knees beside him. 

“Adam? Whoa what happened? Are you ok? Mama! Can you come here for a sec” Kris called, sliding an arm under Adam’s shoulders. 

Adam panicked. “Please, I’m fine, I just fell, its nothing”

Kris tut-tutted and helped him sit up. “It’s not, you’ve been grimacing all morning”

“Kris? Honey what’s up?” Kim asked, looking worried when she found the two of them on the floor. Adam’s face flamed and he felt the unmistakable sting of tears, trying desperately to force them back. His father had never stood for weakness, and tear’s were a definite sign. 

“Adam’s hurt himself, oh my god you’re bleeding” Kris said, glancing at the damp stain on the small of Adam’s back. Adam pulled away, but allowed Kim to rest her hand on his forehead. 

“You’re burning up, come on Kris help me get him to the chair” she said, helping Kris support Adam until he was sitting down. 

Before Adam could protest she’d lifted the back of his shirt, gasping quietly when she saw the ugly wound there. A long, jagged gash, red and inflamed took up most of Adam’s lower back. Angry red lines radiated out from the wound, and there was thick, greenish pus as well. 

“Good lord” Kim muttered, retrieving a small white basket from the cupboard, riffling through it briefly. 

“Ok, we need to get this shirt off” Kris said gently, reaching for the hem again. 

“No! It’s fine, it’s already healing, it doesn’t even hurt anymore” Adam said anxiously, twisting away. 

Kris’s gaze softened. “Adam, honey it’s badly infected. It has to be looked at, trust me you’ll feel better. Mama used to be a nurse”

Trust me. Two simple words that stirred a whole mess of emotions in Adam, who after staring for what seemed an age into Kris’s warm ochre eyes, finally relented and let him slide the shirt up and off. 

“Come on, let’s go to the lounge” he said gently, as if aware of the unspoken connection that he seemed to have forged with this shy, quiet throwaway. He steered Adam to the lounge and made him comfortable while his mother sorted out her supplies. 

Surprisingly, Adam reached for his hand, and Kris gave his long fingers an encouraging squeeze as his mother sat down. 

After a few moments of careful examination, Kim glanced up. “I’m sorry Adam, but I have to clean away this infection, I don’t want to intentionally hurt you honey, but it’s not going to be pleasant”

Adam nodded. “It’s ok, you can…just do what you have to”

Kris squeezed his hand again, and gave into the urge to run his hand through Adam’s hair, carding his fingers through the soft ebony locks as Kim got to work. He ignored Adam’s gasps of pain, the way his fingers tightened in his grasp, but he couldn’t ignore the tears that dripped steadily down Adam’s alabaster cheeks. 

“Mom? Can we…have a second” he whispered. 

“Sure” Kim said, dabbing once more at Adam’s back before concentrating on her supplies, allowing them a little privacy. 

“You ok?” 

Adam sniffed and wiped his eyes, embarrassed to be so upset. “Yeah”

Kris ran a hand through Adam’s hair again, pleased when Adam unconsciously leant into the touch. 

“I’m almost done honey, then you can rest for a while so you’ll be able to have lunch with us” Kim said softly. 

“Ok” Adam nodded tiredly, closing his eyes as she got back to work, concentrating on the feel of Kris’s fingers in his hair.


	3. 3

Once Kim had taken care of Adam’s wound, Kris carried him upstairs and settled him in bed, bringing the blankets up and making sure he had plenty of water and painkillers. Kim had said she’d get some general antibiotics from the clinic downtown, but they wouldn’t be open until the next day. 

So all they could do for the moment was make Adam comfortable and give him something for the pain and fever. Hopefully he could get in a few hours rest before the rest of the family arrived so he could at least enjoy Christmas lunch with them all. Just as he was about to leave, Kris sat for a moment on the side of the bed, a question gnawing at him. 

“Adam? Can I ask you something?”

Adam blinked sleepily. “Of course”

“How’d you hurt yourself like that?”

Adam frowned slightly and shifted so he could see Kris’s face better. He knew this one had been coming and wasn’t sure he knew how to phrase the answer. Finally though, he just decided on the truth. 

“My dad hit me with his belt”

Shocked, Kris’s mouth fell open. “What?”

Adam pushed himself upright. “Dad hit me with his belt. I’d done something to piss him off, naturally, and he hit me”

 _What could possibly warrant such a punishment?_ Kris wondered as he tried to digest what Adam had told him. Surely this hadn’t been a regular occurrence? But judging from the pinched, pained expression on Adam’s face, the way he was waiting for judgement, Kris made the horrifying realisation that it had. 

“When?” he asked quietly. 

Adam sighed softly. “About a week ago. Once I got out of the closet I got the hell out of there”

“So you’re gay?” Kris blurted. 

Fire blazed in Adam’s eyes. “Yes! You got a fucking problem with that?”

Hastily, Kris tried to make amends. “No! God no. I know exactly how you feel, well I’m sure I don’t, but about the gay thing I do. I’m gay too”

Adam looked confused. “But you’re a cop?”

Kris shrugged. “So? Is there some law saying you can’t be a cop if you’re gay?”

Adam opened his mouth, then abruptly shut it, unsure what to say. His father had always instilled in him that to be gay was to be weak, but to him Kris wasn’t weak, he was strong and capable and extremely good looking. 

“I guess not” he finally mumbled. 

“So you left them?” Kris continued. 

“Yeah. I got the hell out of dodge the minute I could. Well, I guess, that’s one way of putting it” 

“They kicked you out?”

Adam’s gaze wavered and he bit his lip. “Yeah”

“I’m sorry”

Adam’s eyes were glassy but he managed a weak smile, and Kris could no longer resist the urge to wrap him in his arms. Gently he scooted forward, cradling Adam to his chest – unsurprised to feel the warm moisture of tears on his shirt -front. 

“Why’d they do it?” Adam mumbled brokenly, breath coming in short little gasps as he tried not to totally lose it. Kris rubbed his back soothingly, wondering the same thing. 

“Shh, it’s going to be ok”

Adam pressed his face to Kris’s solid chest: undone by the warmth and support he felt radiating from the other man. It had been a long time since he’d been embraced by anyone, and he allowed himself these few brief moments to let go of some of the poison he’d carried inside him. 

Once his sobs had died down to quiet snuffles, Kris settled him back down in the bed, tucking him in warmly like his mother used to do. Somehow the cling of tucked sheets always made him feel safe, cradled in a cotton cocoon. Maybe it would make Adam feel better. 

“Get some rest honey” he whispered softly, brushing Adam’s hair back as his eyes fluttered closed. The fever had flushed his cheeks a little, but Kris didn’t think it detracted from his looks. 

Adam reached drowsily for his hand. “Will you stay? Just…just till I fall asleep? Please?”

“Sure” Kris said softly, resuming his position on the bed, still holding Adam’s hand within his own.

***

Adam was still a little pale and shaky when he rejoined them for Christmas lunch later that afternoon, the smell of Kim’s cooking too strong to keep him away. Upon seeing him coming hesitantly down the stairs, Kris stood up and encouraged him forward, wanting to introduce him to the rest of his family.

“Guys, this is my friend Adam. He’ll be having Christmas with us. Adam, this is my brother Daniel, his wife Mel and their little boy Luke” Kris introduced, bringing Adam forward. 

“Nice to meet you” Daniel said, giving Adam’s hand a vigorous shake and trying to hold back his shock at the guy’s appearance. Sure, even though he was straight he could admit the guy was good looking, but horribly underweight, and he wondered where Kris had found him. Still, his handshake wasn’t limp or weak, and he offered a small smile so he couldn’t have been all that bad. 

“Lovely to meet you Adam” Mel kissed his cheek and they all took their seats in the living room around the tree. Kim started up a CD of Christmas music and sat down, directing Kris to the tree. 

Adam squirmed uncomfortably, uneasy at intruding on such a personal holiday with the family. Surely he didn’t need to be sitting here with them? None of those presents under there were for him: maybe he could sneak away to the bedroom. 

But unfortunately Kris chose that moment to hand out the first present, and Adam couldn’t slip away. Mel received the first gift, then Kim and Luke, then Daniel, and then Kris called Adam’s name. 

“Huh?”

Kris smiled and handed him a lumpy package. “This one is for you Adam”

Adam blushed as all eyes turned to him and he accepted the package, his throat tight and warmth behind his eyes. He sat back on the lounge and tried to compose himself, although he was unsurprised at his reaction. Gifts were a seldom occurence in the Lambert household. In fact he couldn’t remember the last time he’d received one. 

To his immense surprise there was another present under the tree bearing his name, a small gift-wrapped box that reminded him of a jewellery box. Once Kris was finished at the tree he came and sat next to Adam on the lounge, turning to his own (larger) pile of gifts. 

Tentatively, Adam reached for the lumpy package, tearing the paper off and running his hand over a hand-knitted blue woollen jumper with a white snowflake on the front. Someone had obviously put a lot of time and effort into it, and he felt warmth spread through his chest at the thought that it was now his. 

“You like it? Grandma Allen made it” Kris whispered, twisting a knitted scarf around his neck. 

_It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen in my life._ Adam thought as he held the wool to his chest for a moment before sitting it in his lap. He picked up the box: mouth falling open when he pulled away the paper. 

A small music note lay in the black box, nestled on a small satin inlay: it’s delicate silver chain glinting in the warm light. It was unbelievably lovely, and probably worth more than the entirety of his possessions. 

“Hey, Adam hey what’s wrong?” Kris’s voice was soft as he scooted closer. 

Adam sniffed and wiped at the traitorous tears that had snuck down his cheeks. 

“I’m not worth this” he whispered. 

Kris slipped an arm around his waist, and mindful of his injured back: gave him a squeeze. 

“Yes you are, whoever said you’re not is full of shit”

Adam gave a watery smile and let Kris slip the necklace on him. The pendant felt cool against his skin and he was suddenly tired. 

“Think you can handle some lunch?”

Wiping once more at his eyes, Adam nodded and followed him over to the table, where the others had all congregated and were now laughing and talking. Kris poured them each a little wine and helped his mother bring plate upon plate of steaming, delicious food to the table. 

Adam’s stomach rumbled in anticipation, mouth watering at the sight of the turkey, crispy bread rolls, baked potatoes, gravy, stuffing: the works, it was all here and it smelled amazing. 

“Who wants to say grace?” Kim asked once she’d sat down. 

“I will” Kris said, and they joined hands, voices quiet in the small room as they said the traditional grace before tucking into the food. Adam was quiet as he ate, but listened to the conversation going on around him, (something about professional baseball). Throughout the meal, Kris spoke to him softly and made sure his plate was always full. Eventually though, Adam couldn’t eat anymore and just sat back, watching the rest of the group and thinking how much difference Officer Kris Allen had made on his life.


	4. 4

Kris’s family spent most of the day at the house, lazing around and generally having a good time. Kris didn’t have to work at all, which afforded him a good chance to spend some quality time with his family. Adam slipped away after he’d eaten and stole a few hours of sleep, his body exhausted from the infection. 

“So Kris? What’s with him?” Daniel asked, one leg propped up on the coffee table. 

“What? Nothing’s ‘with’ him, he’s a friend” Kris said, hoping their voices didn’t carry up the stairs. 

“A friend I’ve never seen before. How do you know him?”

Kris sighed. “It’s not really any of your business Danny”

“Hey we gave up our Christmas presents for this guy. He could be anyone! How old is he?”

“He’s about 20, I think”

“Four years younger than you. Where’d you meet?”

“At church” Kris said, lips twitching. It wasn’t a total lie, he had met Adam in the church yard. 

“Since when do you pick up boys in church?”

Kris bristled. “He’s not a boy Danny. Look, the details don’t really matter do they? He’s not a junkie, or a weirdo. I like him alright?”

Danny nodded. “Fine, just don’t come running to me when it all ends in crap. The guy looks half starved, and you seem to know startlingly few details about him. What good could come of that? I’m only looking out for you bro”

Kris nodded, biting back his temper. It was true that he didn’t know much about Adam, but he was willing to try, That would have to be enough for now at least. Adam would surely have to open up about himself again, like he had before in the bedroom only that morning, and Kris vowed to be there for him. He was already aware of the connection between the two of them, was aware of the tender feelings he carried for the other man, but he was unsure exactly how, or even if he should pursue them. Adam clearly had issues, and he didn’t want them exacerbated. 

“It’d be nice to see you settle down with someone though, really. How long has it been now?” Daniel started up again after a few minutes. 

Kris smiled ruefully. “Too long, but I’m not sure this town’s ready for an out cop”

“You might be surprised honey” Kim said as she handed round mugs of tea. 

“I’m not sure I want to risk it though” Kris said softly, thinking. Sure it would be nice if he could openly be with, and love a man in his hometown, but he wasn’t sure they were ready for it. Sure the townsfolk knew of his sexuality, but he didn’t want to rub it in their faces. The last thing he wanted was to lose the respect of his peers. 

“You never know what will happen” Kim said, eyes twinkling.

***

It was late when the rest of the family finally left, and the house seemed empty without them. Adam waved goodbye with Kim and Kris, and watched as the 4WD backed out of the drive, heading slowly along the road. It had started snowing again, and he paused for a moment on the front steps, tilting his head back and catching the flakes on his tongue.

“Have you ever seen snow before?” Kim asked, pulling her shawl tighter around his shoulders. 

Adam shook his head. “Not since I came here. It doesn’t snow at home”

“Where is home?”

Adam dropped his gaze. “Forestville”

Kim’s mouth dropped open in shock. “But that’s so far away! How long have you been out of home?”

Adam’s eyes glazed over and he shoved his hands in his pockets. His voice was soft when he answered, and Kris almost didn’t hear him. 

“A week”

A week? How had he managed to get so far? 

“I had some money, not much, but it got me away from…him”

“What did you do when your money ran out?” Kris asked. 

Adam glanced up, tears hovering in his eyes. 

“I walked”

Kim hugged him swiftly, turning them around so she could lead him back inside. Kris followed behind, closing the door to keep out the cold. Hopefully the snow wouldn’t stick around too much, he had to work tomorrow, and while it was only a morning patrol, it would be easier without fresh snow. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything anymore honey, you can just stay here for as long as you need” Kim was saying as she poured Adam a mug of tea. 

Adam looked like he wanted to protest, but suddenly Kim yawned. 

“Well, I know it’s early but I’m beat. I’m going to leave you two boys to it. Don’t stay up too late” she said, kissing both their cheeks before she headed off up the stairs. 

“Night Mama” Kris called, before pouring himself some tea and heading back to the lounge, Adam trailing beside him. 

“How come you did all this for me?” Adam asked after a moment. The tea was warm in his hands, and he felt safe and comfortable here. Now that his initial suspicion had worn off he wanted answers. 

Kris sipped his tea. “I didn’t want you to spend Christmas alone”

Adam smirked. “That’s not the reason, you don’t even know me. How could you let a perfect stranger into your house on Christmas Eve?”

Kris sighed. “It’s the truth. I hated the thought of you spending the holiday by yourself. No-one should have to face this time of year alone. You were half frozen, and would’ve been dead in the morning. I couldn’t just leave you there”

“But you don’t even know me!”

Kris reached for his hand. “Don’t you see that I’m trying to? I like you Adam, a lot”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, you’re sweet and kind, and pretty damn good looking. I know I don’t know much about you, but I’m willing to learn. You can trust me you know”

Adam sighed and sipped his tea, glancing at the television playing softly in the background. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to Kris, nor could he deny the safety he felt in this house. But the desire to get his mother away from his father was strong, and he couldn’t just abandon her. 

“What are you thinking?” Kris asked. 

“Just about how great it is here, but how I can’t stay” Adam said sadly. 

“Why do you have to leave? Mom was right you know, you can stay here for as long as you want”

Adam chewed his lip. “I have to save my Mom”


	5. 5

“Save your Mom?”

Adam nodded. “She’s still at home, still with…him”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah”

“The one who beat you?”

Adam nodded. “It’s…horrible at home. I hated it there. Dad drinks, and he gets mad when he drinks. I don’t want my mother to have to put up with it anymore”

“But she let your Dad kick you out of the house?” Kris wondered how a mother could do that to her own son. 

Adam shook his head. “She didn’t exactly have a choice. Dad was off his face, yelling and screaming. By the time I got to where they were, Dad had his gun”

“He threatened you with a gun?”

Adam nodded and looked away, his voice soft in the room, barely audible over the crackling fire. “Yeah. I’d been in the…closet when I heard the first shot, just about sliced my fingertips to shreds trying to get out”

Kris squeezed his hand, running his finger over the half-healed wounds Adam had mentioned. “When you say, in the closet, what do you mean exactly?”

Adam took a breath. “Dad has this room, this closet that he used to lock me in whenever I did something wrong. He took away the seal on the sides of the doors, so no light could get in. The doorknobs gone too, the only way to get out is if he lets you out from the other side”

Kris didn’t know what to say, shocked at the story Adam was telling. It sickened him that he’d had to suffer through such torture. 

“I hated it in there” Adam whispered. 

Slowly Kris pulled him closer so that he lay against his chest. 

“Is this ok?”

Adam nodded, settling close and bringing his long legs up underneath him, curling up. Kris carded his hands through Adam’s hair, lightly scratching the scalp. 

“So then what happened? After you got out of the closet?”

“I saw them both in the living room, practically followed the smell of alcohol. Dad had Mom bailed up near the door, screaming in her face, telling her it was her fault they had ‘one faggot son, and one in the ground'”.

“I told him to back off, that it was his fault Neil was dead. Then he turned on me, knocked me around, started screaming again about how I was such a disappointment to the family, how I was a pathetic excuse for a man”

Adam swallowed and Kris tightened his hold. 

“He kicked me out after that. Pushed me down the front steps, kicked dirt on me, spat and eventually fired his gun, said he didn’t want someone like me living under his roof, and that if I ever came back he’d kill me”

“Adam I’m sorry”

Adam sniffed, and buried his face in Kris’s jumper. “That was a week ago. I’ve been running ever since”

Kris kissed the top of his head and Adam suddenly sat up, fire blazing in his cerulean eyes. 

“Now do you see? I can’t just leave Mom there with him. I can’t. He’ll kill her, and it’ll be all my fault, just like Neil”

“Hold on, how is your brothers death your fault?”

Adam blinked, releasing the tears that hovered in his eyes. 

“I was the one who convinced him that joining the army was a good idea. Dad had been on at him for months about joining, said it was the best thing a man could do. Dad’s a retired officer himself. Neil wasn’t so sure about it, said he would have rather pursed journalism, but I told him to go for it. Think of all the adventures you’d have, I told him. Think of how proud Dad would have been. At least he’d have one son he could be proud of. He died on his first deployment to Afghanistan”

Kris hugged him again, blinking away his own tears at the injustice of it all. 

“The really ironic thing is, that he was killed the day before he was due to come home”

Now Adam was really crying, sobbing out his pain and fear onto Kris’s Christmas jumper, comforted by the other man’s embrace. It had been a long time since he’d felt this safe, accepted, loved even. Kris’s arms were strong, his body was warm, and Adam could hear the steady thump of his heart against his ear. 

Kris pressed another kiss to his head as Adam’s sobs quieted to hitched breaths, then only soft snuffles. He felt nice in his arms, his tall frame curled on the lounge so that they lay together, Adam almost in his lap. They fit, he realised, fit perfectly together. 

Slowly he pulled back and pressed a kiss to the corner of Adam’s lips, brushing away the remaining tears. Adam’s face still felt too warm, and his cheeks were flushed, the fever still taking its toll on his body. 

“Let’s get some rest huh? You look like you’re about to drop, and I have to work in the morning”

“Wish you didn’t have to” Adam said shyly as he followed him up the stairs. 

“I’ll be home for lunch, don’t you worry. My supervisor is doing the afternoon shift” Kris said, grinning as Adam’s eyes brightened. 

“Will you stay with me? I don’t…I don’t” Adam mumbled, grasping Kris’s hand. 

Kris kissed his forehead. “Of course I will”


	6. 6

Despite his comfortable bed, and the warmth of Adam’s body snuggled into his own, Kris still had to get up for work. Adam started awake as soon as the bed moved, but Kris soothed him quickly. 

“Hey it’s ok, I just have to go to work” he said, sitting for a moment on the side of the mattress. Adam moved closer and tentatively pressed a kiss to his back, lips soft against his skin. 

“Thank you for staying last night” he said, resting his cheek on Kris’s flank. Kris ruffled his hair playfully, touched at the intimate gesture, although he still felt unsure about his actions around the younger man. He made to pull away, but Adam kept his arm around him. 

“You do that a lot” he murmured, brows furrowed. 

“What?”

Adam sat up. “Pull away from me. I’m not going to break Kris. I want you to kiss me”

Kris bit his lip. “Are you sure you’re ready for something like this? I mean…how old are you anyway?”

Adam smirked. “I’m 20. Definitely not a kid.”

 _But you’ve been through so much. How could something like this be helpful to you? Surely you need to work through these problems before you can even think about having a relationship?_ Kris wondered, but before he could open his mouth Adam had kissed him, his lips soft and warm, brushing softly against his own. 

Kris was startled for a moment, before he regained his centre and started kissing him back, cupping Adam’s cheek, tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. By the time they pulled apart, Kris was certain of two things. 

One was that Adam most definitely wasn’t a kid. 

And two – he was falling hard.

***

After a short but sweet make-out session Kris went off to work, leaving Kim and Adam alone in the house. Adam, while still sick, was feeling much better thanks to a few good night’s rest, and the wonderful sustaining meals Kim made for him.

“So have you started college yet honey?” Kim asked as they washed the dishes. Adam was drying, taking careful notice of where all the plates went so he wouldn’t screw up the order. 

“No. Dad didn’t want me to go to college. He wanted me to join the army, to follow in his footsteps” he answered, trying to ignore the guilt that bit at his insides, like a poisonous snake that twisted around his mind, infecting all his tissues. 

“Really? Forgive me honey, but you don’t look like the army type” Kim said, handing him another dish. 

Adam chuckled. “I’m not. I prefer more glamourous endeavours. I want to be a rock star.”

“Really? So you sing”

“Yeah. I like to dress up too, which didn’t exactly go down well with my family”

“That’s a shame. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are”

Adam smiled ruefully before sitting down, wincing as his back throbbed painfully. Kim glanced up.

“Oh gosh, I meant to get something for that! Here you sit down Adam, I’ll just get myself organised and head down to the clinic to grab you something”

She rushed off up the stairs, leaving Adam still in the kitchen, fiddling aimlessly with the edge of the dish-rag. Kim bustled downstairs after a moment and grabbed her coat before kissing his cheek. 

“I’ll be back soon honey, just make yourself at home”

It was quiet once she’d left, and Adam didn’t quite know what to do with himself. Kris wouldn’t be home for another couple of hours, and he didn’t want to disturb him at work. He also didn’t really want to analyse his newfound feelings for the other man, he just wanted to revel in them. 

Sighing softly he chose instead to pick up the phone, dialling his best friend’s number, and hoping he would pick up. 

“Brad? Hi, it’s…it’s Adam” he said when it picked up. 

“Adam? Oh my God, it’s been so long. How are you?” Brad’s voice was filled with concern, and Adam felt his throat tighten at the familiarity of just talking with his best friend. 

“I’m doing ok, how are you? I know we haven’t spoken for a long time”

Brad scoffed. “I don’t care, I knew your Dad would have killed us both if he’d found us talking. I’m pretty good, God I missed you Ad”

Adam really choked up then. “I missed you too”

“So are you at home? Did your Dad finally see reason?”

Adam chuckled dryly. “Hardly. He…he kicked me out Brad. I’m in Hill Valley”

Brad was silent for a moment. “Hill Valley? How the hell did you get there?”

“I caught the bus, then made my own way after my cash ran out”

“Oh my God, Adam I’m so sorry. Are you ok?”

Adam smiled. “Yeah, I’m ok. Listen I know this is a big thing to ask, but I need a favour”

“Anything” Brad promised instantly. 

“I need you to make sure my Mom is ok. The last time I was at home, things were bad, and I just need to know that she’s ok”

“Sure. I can swing by tomorrow afternoon. I won’t go in, cause I know how much your Dad hates me, but I can sneak a peak through a window”

“That’d be awesome, thank you so much Brad” Adam said gratefully. 

“Anything for you man, you’re my best friend. Do... do you think you’ll ever come back here?”

“I don’t know. I want to make sure Mom is safe, but I don’t think I’ll ever come back for good. I’m sorry”

“It’s ok. I don’t really plan on staying here either. I crave the big lights and buzz of the city. I’m getting the hell out of dodge the minute I can Ad”

“Yeah, I can see your name up in lights already”

Brad laughed. “Yours too. Adam Lambert, international rock stair, sold out world tours, millions of fans, it’s totally going to happen for you”

“Hope so”

“It will, hey listen I gotta run, but I’ll call ya tomorrow after I see your folks”

“Thanks Brad”

“No problem. Nice talking to you Adam”

“You too”

Adam felt a little sad once he’d hung up the phone, Brad always had a knack for making him feel better. They’d been best friends for years, but as Adam’s father’s tyranny had grown, their friendship had wavered. Adam had spent more and more time at home, locked away while his friends had continued on with their lives. His dreams of performing in a rock band had all but disappeared, shattered when his father had beat him so badly he couldn’t walk for a week – all over an eyeliner pencil. 

Sighing softly he went to the lounge and settled back, closing his eyes and relaxing in front of the crackling fire. It was nice here, warm and safe and he hoped one day his mother would get to see it, get to spend time with the Allen’s. 

“Adam? I’m home” Kim called as she opened the front door, shutting it against the sudden gust of icy wind. 

“This is for you honey. Just take one now, and then one again in about 6 hours. It’s pretty strong, and it’ll make you feel a bit sick, but it should kill any nasties in that injury of yours” she said, handing him a brown paper bag with a cup of juice. 

“Thank you Mrs Allen, really” Adam said seriously, after he’d taken the pill. Kim smiled and hugged him tightly. 

“It’s not problem sweetie, really. You’re a fine young man, and we just want to help you in any way we can” she whispered in his ear. Adam’s throat tightened again and he hugged her tightly, breathing in the comforting scent that seemed to cling to her, feeling safe in her embrace. _Must be a Mom thing,_ he thought as she settled down beside him, slipping her arm around him and switching the television on. She kissed the top of his head, and he marvelled once again at just how easily he fit into this family.


	7. 7

Kris ended up with the late shift the next day, which left him the whole morning to spend with Adam. Kim took one look at the two of them and promptly left, rugging up warmly and announcing she had friends she needed to call on. Kris looked a little embarrassed, but went and sat with Adam anyway, who was reclining on the lounge. 

“How you feeling?” Kris asked. Kim had told him the antibiotics Adam was taking would make him feel nauseas, and to be gentle. 

“Kind of sick” Adam said, eyes on him. He reached out and pulled him closer for a kiss. 

“You sure you’re up to it?”

Adam snorted. “Just kiss me again”

Kris grinned and leant over him, holding himself above the other man, their lips the only point of contact. Mindful of Adam’s injured back, Kris pressed him gently into the couch, his hands tracing patterns on the exposed skin of Adam’s torso. 

Adam hummed softly, hardening in his pants as Kris’s hands trailed paths of fire over his body. Their kisses grew harder, hungrier, their lips battling for possession until Kris pulled away, sucking in draughts of air. 

“We should stop”

Adam sat up, nibbling on his neck. “Why? I don’t want to stop”

Kris had to admit he didn’t really want to stop either, Adam felt too good in his arms, his lips too sweet. Pushing aside his doubts, Kris kissed him again, desire pooling inside him when he felt Adam’s erection against his groin. Groaning deep in his throat he reached for Adam’s tee, sliding it off before falling to kissing him again, hands resting on his hips. 

“Feels so good” Adam whispered between kisses, hands twisted in Kris’s hair. His cock was growing harder by the second, fuelled by the feel of Kris’s hands on his body, those soft lips that knew just where to kiss. 

Eventually Kris pulled back, and with a wicked grin on his face, kissed a path down Adam’s body to his boxer clad erection, licking along the waist band, delighting in Adam’s moans. Once his jeans were off completely, he mouthed him through the fabric. 

“Uhmm” Adam whimpered breathlessly, closing his eyes and twisting his hands in Kris’s hair, tightening his grip when he felt his boxer’s being slid down, exposing his erection to the attention of the man before him. 

“You ok baby?”

Adam nodded, letting out a surprised groan when Kris took him in his mouth, licking and sucking his rather impressive length. Faster and faster he bobbed, letting the tip hit the back of his throat, ignoring his gag reflex and concentrating on making Adam come undone. 

“Kris! I’m going to…”

Kris grinned around his mouthful and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing readily when Adam climaxed, tasting his unique flavour on the back of his tongue. 

“That was unreal” Adam said once he’d recovered. 

Kris grinned and kissed him softly, his own cock rock hard against his belly. He desperately wanted to bury himself inside the other man, but at the same time felt a strong urge to be possessed, filled by that beautiful, smooth cock. 

“I want to be inside you” Adam whispered, voice low and husky in his ear, which sent another bolt of desire straight to Kris’s member. 

“Come upstairs” Kris suggested, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bedroom. Once there he searched inside his bedside drawer, tossing a tube of lube and a condom onto the bed, bringing Adam down with him. 

“You’re so hot” he said softly, twisting their bodies together, groaning when he felt Adam’s already slick fingers probing his entrance, stretching him for what was to come. 

Kris let out a loud moan when he felt Adam’s length pushing into him: he threw his head back to rest on Adam’s shoulder as he began a slow, steady rhythm. It was incredibly intimate like this, cradled to the front of Adam’s body, and he didn’t have to worry about putting any weight on Adam’s injuries. 

“Oh right there, oh yeah…oh yeah” Kris chanted, yelping when Adam hit his prostate, gasping as his whole body rocked back and forth, held in Adam’s strong embrace. 

“Adam! I’m close, so close” he cried, biting his lip and crying out when he felt Adam’s hands on his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts until Kris lost it, climaxing in a scalding rush over both their hands, Adam resting his face in Kris’s shoulder as his own orgasm rocked through him. 

They lay quietly together as they came back to Earth, panted breaths echoing around the small room. Kris whimpered when he felt Adam leave his body, and rolled over to face him. Adam wore an expression of pure bliss, eyes blown, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Kris was sure he looked the same, but found he didn’t care as he pulled the blanket over them and cuddled closer, kissing Adam softly. 

“Thank you Kris”

He smiled and brushed tenderly at a lock of hair. “Likewise”

***

It was mid-morning before the two boys made it back downstairs, and Kim gave them a knowing glance before turning back to her knitting. Adam went back to the lounge and started a movie, trying not to think too much. He kept glancing at the phone, wondering when Brad would call with news of his family.

“What’s up?” Kris asked, playing idly with his hair. 

Adam shrugged. “I um, made a phone call yesterday to one of my friends in Forestville. He said he’d check up on my family today”

“Oh wow, did he say what time he’d call?”

“No, just that he’d stop by and get back to me”

“Are you ok?”

Adam shrugged. “I guess, it’s just…”

“Just what?” Kris asked, scratching lightly at his scalp. A faint blush stained Adam’s cheeks. 

“Do you think they miss me?”

Kris didn’t really know what to say to that, but the tenuous hope in Adam’s eyes just about broke his heart. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I’m sure they do”

Just then the phone rang, and Kris was spared any further questions as Adam went to answer it. He talked quietly with whoever was on the other end, looking worried. 

“What? How? When did it happen?”

Kris frowned as Adam’s face paled, and Kim quickly shoved a chair under his shaking legs. Something bad had obviously happened, and Kris hoped it had nothing to do with Adam’s parents. 

“So…that’s it then. He just…I can’t believe he would do that. What am I going to do now?” Adam’s voice broke and his face crumpled, tears splashing down his cheeks. 

Kris got up and stood with him, resting a hand on Adam’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Kim stopped whatever she was doing and focussed her attention on Adam, who had his hand pressed to his mouth. 

“Tomorrow? Was anyone going to tell me?”

Adam’s tears were coming faster now, his voice scratchy. “Ok, ok yeah. Thank-you Brad. I guess I’ll have to head out there. Ok, bye”

“Adam what’s happened?” Kris asked the moment he’d hung up the phone. 

Adam took a shaky breath before turning to face them both. 

“Mom and Dad are dead. They died two days ago”

“What?” Kris’s voice held some of the shock written on Adam’s face. 

“Brad said when he went there the house was empty. A passing cop told him what had happened. Dad apparently got stinking drunk and shot Mom before he turned the gun on himself”

“Oh my God” Kim muttered, hand at her mouth. 

“I can’t believe it. I don’t want to believe it” Adam said hollowly, face pale. 

“I think I’m going to be sick” he mumbled a minute later, before rushing upstairs. Kris heard the bathroom door slam shut. 

“Have you got tomorrow off?” Kim asked after a moment. 

Frowning at the odd question, Kris nodded. 

“Yeah, McKinnon’s doing it, said he wanted me to spend some time with the family. Why?”

“Didn’t you hear Adam? It sounds like his parent’s funeral is tomorrow, in Forestville. I think you should go with him, he hasn’t got anyone left”

 _Hasn’t got anyone left._ The words seemed to echo in the small room, and Kris felt the warmth of love spread through his veins. 

“He’s got me”


	8. 8

“And here’s your coat, and a pillow for your back in case it starts to hurt” Kim said early the next morning. She zipped up Adam’s jacket and settled the beanie on his head, before pulling him into her arms. 

“You be ok honey, and don’t you forget you always have us” she whispered fervently in his ear, hugging him tightly. 

“I know, thanks Kim” Adam said, voice muffled by her scarf. 

Kris glanced at his watch as he shoved the last of their bags into the back of his small 4x4, He’d packed lightly, and he and Adam’s clothes took up one bag. The other bag contained some food and other supplies for their stay in Forestville. While his mother had a few final moments with Adam he checked the chains on the wheels of the car, wanting to be sure nothing would happen on their drive over. He’d gleaned a little information from the Police Chief over in Forestville, and felt prepared that he and the truck could handle the terrain. 

“Ma? We better get going” he said softly once he was sure everything was ready. 

Kim sniffed and released Adam. “Ok honey. You drive safely ok? And call me if you need anything. That means you too Adam. I’ll see you in a few days”

“Bye Mama. I’ll look after him” Kris whispered to her, before heading over to the truck. Adam waved as they pulled out of the driveway, heading slowly down the road to the highway. 

“Want some music? Not sure you’ll pick up much, but there might be something” Kris offered once they got onto the open road. Snow blanketed everything, making the surroundings very beautiful but deceptively dangerous. The road had at least been ploughed, which Kris was thankful for. 

“You got any CD’s in here?” Adam asked, opening the glove box. 

Kris chuckled. “Not one’s you’d like”

Adam’s smile was brittle, but at least he tried, as he searched for something decent to listen to. 

“Country? Really Kris? Really?” he asked, lightly mocking him. 

“I told you there’s nothing in there for you”

Adam shook his head and fiddled with the radio instead, eventually finding only a slightly crackly station that played the top 40. Even with the music playing, they were both silent as Kris navigated the streets. Adam didn’t talk much, just stared listlessly out the window, lost in thought. Kris didn’t really know what to say: telling him he knew how he felt would have seemed wrong and insensitive. So he simply remained quiet, every so often reaching for Adam’s hand.

***

It took them longer than expected to reach Forestville, and they had only a moment to change clothes and be at the church for the funeral. Adam had paled considerably since their arrival, and hadn’t spoken much at all once they’d crossed the city boundaries.

“I’m right here” Kris whispered softly to him as they waited at the car, watching the other mourners walk slowly down to the grave. Kris had asked Adam if he wanted to sit in the church for the service, but he’d declined, so they now stood quietly behind the others. 

There weren’t that many people at the grave- site service, and Kris felt a little out of place at a funeral for people he’d never met, (even more so when he disagreed with their parenting skills). Adam brushed away his tears when they buried his mother, clinging to Kris’s hand like a lifeline as the only woman he’d loved was lowered into the ground. He couldn’t help but feel that he’d failed her in some respect. 

_I'm sorry Mom, sorry that you had to deal with him, sorry that I wasn't stronger, sorry that I ran away. I'll always love you_

After the service a small dark haired young man came up to them, tentatively searching Adam’s face. 

“Adam? Hey”

“Hey Brad” Adam said, hugging him tightly. 

“God it’s good to see you again”

Adam wiped at his eyes again. “You too. I didn’t think you’d come out here”

Brad smiled gently. “You’re my best friend. I haven’t seen you in a long time”

“I know, I’m sorry about that, but you know my parents”

“Yeah, unfortunately. So where are you living now?”

Adam turned to Kris, “I’m in Hill Valley, with Kris”

“Hi, I’m Brad, it’s nice to meet you” Brad said politely, shaking Kris’s hand. 

“You too. How long have you known Adam?”

“We grew up together, did everything together. Pretty much realised we were gay together too, he’s a pretty cool guy”

Kris smiled and squeezed Adam’s hand. “Yeah he is”

Adam blushed and ducked his head shyly. “Hey um, do you think it’s possible for me to go back to the house – just to get some of my stuff back?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. You’d have to talk to the cops” Brad said. 

“We can do that before we leave” Kris offered quietly. 

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. We should go do that now”

“Ok, well I’ll give you my number so we can keep in touch. I guess there’s nothing for you here” Brad said, sadness creeping into his tone. 

Adam hugged him again. “We’ll see one another again I promise”

“Don’t disappear like that again” Kris heard Brad say quietly into Adam’s ear, and he stepped back to give them a little privacy as they said their goodbyes. 

He glanced off over the cemetery for a moment, taking in the thick blanket of snow that covered everything, muting every sound and making it seem like they were totally isolated. Of course they were pretty remote, and though they’d reached the town by car, it would have been a very rough journey on foot, especially with the current weather. 

“I’m ready now” Adam said after a moment. He smiled softly, and Kris noticed some of the pain from his eyes had gone, erased by the love of a dear friend. 

“Ok, lets head on out to the Station”

***

Much to Kris’s surprise, the officer in charge of the Lambert's case allowed them inside the house, but only to certain rooms. The living room, where it had happened was strictly off limits, and Kris was grateful for that. It was likely still under observation, with crime scene techs and other personnel attending the site. Adam didn’t need to see that.

“We’re only going to my room” Adam said, as they headed down the hall to his bedroom. 

“That’s fine. It’s already been assessed. Feel free to take what you need” Officer Galloway said. 

“Thanks” Adam said, swinging his door open to reveal a sparse room with very few decorations. The bed was neat and made, with two pillows and a half-open book on the coverlet. There was a small mirror on one wall, a wardrobe, a bookshelf filled with books and a laundry hamper in the corner. A desk took up space against the wall opposite the bed, and Kris could imagine Adam sitting there hunched over his homework. 

Other than that, there wasn’t much there, but Adam shoved the bed out of the way and fiddled with a loose floorboard, prying it up and reaching underneath, bringing a pillowcase back up. 

“I had to hide everything” he said by way of explanation as he upended the case, spilling all sorts of things onto the floor. Lady GaGa’s latest CD, a few magazines, a rolled up David Bowie poster, a black and white striped shirt with large rainbow lips on it, a sparkly purple flower, and various pots of make-up and nail polish, along with an eyeliner pencil all scattered on the floor, evidence of Adam’s secret other life. Kris didn’t miss the copy of The Joy of Gay Sex either, and wondered how Adam had managed to get a hold of a copy. 

“Brad bought me this” Adam admitted, eyeing the book. 

“I’ve never read it” 

Adam smiled softly. “It’s been pretty…insightful, despite the fact that Dad nearly killed me after he found it”

“What did he do?” Kris asked, picking up a pot of black OPI nail polish. 

Adam shrugged. “The usual: flew off the handle, used whatever he could to hurt me, his belt, his fists, his words”

Kris frowned, once again thinking of what Adam had had to endure. 

“You don’t have to hide it anymore now” he said softly. 

Adam brightened a little at that, and began shoving everything back into the pillow -case. He grabbed some other clothes from the cupboard, along with a few other items and they were ready to leave. 

“I booked us a hotel room tonight. I didn’t think we should be driving back home so late” Kris said, reaching for Adam’s hand as they walked slowly back down the drive. Adam had also taken a couple of photo albums, and a beautiful framed photo of he and his mother, along with one of him and Neil. Kris was glad he could have those memories. 

“I’ve never really spent a night in a hotel before” Adam said, moulding himself to Kris’s side, even though he was at least a head taller. 

“Well we’ll have to make it special then won’t we?”


	9. 9

True to Kris’s word, he made the night they stayed in the hotel room, pretty special. He’d rented out one of the best rooms in the most expensive place in the town, which by some standards wasn’t much, but Adam thought it was a palace, and seeing the excitement on his face when he caught sight of the large flat screen television was enough to reassure Kris that it had been the right decision. 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Kris asked lazily, gently running his hands through Adam’s hair as they lay on the bed after dinner. 

Adam sighed and settled closer, curling up under Kris’s arm and breathing in the scent of soap and shampoo that clung to his skin. Now that his parents were gone he didn’t really have that much else to do in the town, aside from hearing the reading of his mother’s last Will and Testament, which was to take place tomorrow before lunch. 

“I’m not sure. I don’t really feel like I’ve got anything left to do here. Everything that ties me here has gone, or is about to leave”

Kris hummed and held him closer, kissing the top of his head. Adam pressed a kiss to Kris’s chest. 

“Would you make love to me Kris? Could we make my last night here a nice one?”

Kris’s answer was to press a kiss to his soft lips, sliding his arm around him and pulling him flush to his body. Adam lay beneath him, softly kissing and exploring the planes and curves of Kris’s body, the tanned muscle and smooth chest with a light dusting of chestnut hair. He really was the most attractive man he’d ever seen, and was he still a bit thrilled to have him in his life. 

It was slow this time, less frenzied, each taking their time with the other, slow heated kisses and gentle touches eventually giving way as Adam’s passion intensified. Kris took his time preparing him, wanting to ensure that he wouldn’t hurt him in any way. 

Sheer bliss washed over Kris when he was finally sheathed within his lover, the tight, wet heat was almost enough to send him over the edge straight away. He was careful not to press Adam too hard to the mattress, still mindful of his injured back, and when Adam lifted his legs Kris slipped deeper within him, pressing a kiss to Adam’s lips as he started a slow, steady rhythm, relishing the moans and grunts that tripped from Adam’s lips.

When Adam climaxed it was quiet, and their eyes locked as intense waves of pleasure rocked through him, stealing his breath and making spots dance before his eyes. He’d never felt anything like this before, the love and security radiating from Kris’s gaze was enough to bring a tear to his eye. 

Lost in passion, Kris gave one final thrust and rode out his own orgasm before reaching out and catching Adam’s tears on his finger. 

“What’s the matter baby? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Adam shook his head and gave a watery smile. He felt so good right now, sated and warm, and most importantly: loved. 

“Kris I think I love you” he whispered, almost afraid of the answer. Would Kris push him away? Did he harbour the same feelings for him?

Kris smiled beatifically and kissed him sweetly, tasting the salt of Adam’s tears. His heart felt full to bursting right now, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap Adam in his arms and never let go. 

“I love you too. I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but that’s how I feel”

Adam grinned and hugged him, settling down onto his chest as Kris brought the blanket over them both. He sighed quietly, knowing that the memories of his last night in Forestville would leave a lasting mark.

***

Kris and Adam were at the Courthouse early the next morning for the reading of his parent’s will. Since the house was still a crime scene, they’d been contacted by the family lawyer: who informed them that they needed to arrive bright and early for the reading.

Adam looked like a totally different person now. They’d managed to get to the shops late the previous afternoon and he now had a nice winter coat that actually fit him, instead of the too-big clothes he borrowed from Kris. 

Despite the frigid air, he had on the shirt with the rainbow lips, adding another long-sleeved shirt underneath for warmth. Black gloves covered his hands, as well as a nice fitting pair of jeans. Kris was also a little surprised to see Adam wearing make-up: the foundation and perfectly applied liner made his eyes really pop, making him look fierce and confident. 

In fact Adam seemed to have a new air about him altogether, his head was raised, eyes bright and sharp, confidence oozing from every pore. This new confidence was definitely different, but Kris loved it. 

The lawyer, Harold, met them at the door, holding it open and closing it behind them as they took a seat in his plush office. 

“Are we the only ones here?” Kris asked, slipping his jacket off. 

Harold nodded. “Yes, there were no other people mentioned in the document”

Adam crossed his leg over the other and levelled his gaze at the lawyer, wanting this over with. He was pretty sure his family had no real wealth, his father had kept a simple, Spartan life, and luxury items were rare. 

So it came as a complete surprise when Harold told him that his mother had left him 15 000 dollars: the entirety of the small family’s savings. His mouth fell open in shock. 

Harold glanced up. “I take it this comes as a shock to you”

“Yes. I wasn’t aware we had any money”

Harold handed him the document. “It says so quite clearly here. It looks like your mother had the will changed just weeks before her death, so that everything went to you”

Adam stared at the piece of paper. It seemed as though Leila had indeed had the will changed, only a week before she’d been killed. Had she known in some way what her husband was capable of? Had she known he could’ve killed her?

“I don’t know what to say” he mumbled, letting the paper float back to the table. 

“Once you sign here everything will be in your name, the house, the family car, the money. I’ll provide you with copies of the Will and the deed to your parents house as well”

“I don’t want the house, or the car. Just a few things from the house, some of my brothers stuff, that’s all” Adam said, reaching for the pen. 

“What should be done with the house?”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know, turn it into a halfway house or something, donate it to Child Services, they always need infrastructure. Can you arrange for that to happen?” 

Harold nodded. “Of course. I have contacts down at the Department of Families and Children who can get this process rolling. It’s very generous of you Mr Lambert”

Adam wrinkled his nose. “Please call me Adam, ‘Mr Lambert’ reminds me of my dad”

Harold nodded. “Alright Adam. Do you have any more requests?”

Adam shook his head and signed the paper with a flourish before sliding it back over the table. Harold collected it and stored it in a crisp Manila folder, standing to shake his hand. 

“The money will be in your account by the end of the day. Here’s the key to the house, I’ll have the other documents drawn up and get them to you in a matter of days”

“Thank-you Harold. Is it ok for me to stop by the house one more time? Just to collect a few other things?”

“Of course and if you decide that you still want to donate the house, please don’t hesitate to call me. You have my number”

Adam nodded. “Thanks again”

“Not a problem”

Adam was quiet for the rest of the day as they walked around the smattering of shops in the small town. He didn’t exactly know what to do with himself, now that he knew he was 15 000 dollars richer. He’d never had money before, and was slightly mad that his father had kept the small fortune from the family. 

“What are you going to do with the money?” Kris asked as they ate lunch in a café. 

Adam shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’ve always wanted to go to university, maybe study music or something. I’m not sure”

“College sounds great. I’m sure you’d be a great student”

Adam smiled softly. “College would be cool, but then I’m not such a good student, really. I hate studying and only want to do the fun stuff. Truth be told, I’m not really sure what I want to do with my life”

Kris reached for his hand. “You know you want to sing. I’m sure we can work something out”

“True, but does Hill Valley offer anything in the way of musical education?”

Kris shrugged. “I’m not sure. You could always go away to school”

“But then I’d be away from you”

Kris smiled and leant over the table to kiss him. “And that would suck, majorly, but we could work something out, even if it meant commuting on the weekends”

“You’d do that? For me?”

Kris kissed him again. “Yes. I could even apply for a transfer, so we could be together. I’d have to get used to the big city, but I think I could manage”

“Really? You’d leave Hill Valley? You’ve spent your whole life there: your family is there. How could you leave that for…me?”

“Yes I would. I love you Adam, and I don’t want to be with anyone else. You’re it for me, the one”

Adam grinned. “You’re it for me too, and I know that may be hard to believe, I haven’t had many boyfriends, or lovers, but you’re the only one I want to be with”

Kris sighed in contentment, letting the love from Adam’s gaze wash over him, warming him from the inside out. He shifted their chairs closer together, ignoring the looks from the other patrons. He didn’t give a shit about their small mindedness. 

“What do you say we look into that whole option once we get home?”

Adam rested his head on Kris’s shoulder. “That sounds perfect”


	10. 10

Kim was overjoyed to see them when they came home later that week. She marvelled at the change in Adam, demanding he turn in front of her when she caught sight of him. 

“Adam! You look like a changed man, so tall. And the make-up! Oh honey you look smashing” she said, hugging him again. 

Adam grinned. “Thanks Kim, it’s not too much?”

“Oh no. It’s totally you. Now come on in you two, out of this cold weather. How are you Kris dear?” she asked, linking arms with them both as they walked up the front steps. 

“I’m good Mama, real good. We’ve got lots to talk about haven’t we Adam?”

Adam nodded. “Sure do”

***

Kim was just as shocked as Kris had been when Adam revealed the whole story of his rather tragic family life. She was even more shocked when Adam told her of the small fortune he’d inherited.

“I’m still not sure what I’m going to do with the money” Adam admitted, fiddling idly with Kris fingers where they rested on his thigh. 

“Well we had one idea” Kris added gently. 

“What was it?”

Adam looked to Kris before letting him take up the story. 

“Adam wants to sing Mama, it’s really the only thing he’s thought of doing with himself. He was thinking of using the money to set himself up in the big city”

“Which big city? There are a few” Kim chuckled. 

“I was thinking Los Angeles. I know it’s far away, but it’s where it all happens. Hollywood, acting, singing, it’s where I can crack into the business” Adam said, grasping Kris’s hand. 

“That’s wonderful dear, but like you said, it’s so far away. I know it’s only been a little while, but I consider you part of the family. I’m sure Kris does too”

Kris cleared his throat. “That’s why I was thinking of going with him”

Kim fell silent and looked between them for a moment. 

“You’re moving away?”

“Maybe Mama, there’s a few things we need to figure out before either of us is going anywhere” Kris reassured her. 

Adam had gone silent, his face trained on his lap. While he loved the thought that Kris would go with him, he hated having to drag him away from his mother. Most of all though, he’d hated the thought of Kim’s reaction. 

“When would you go?”

“Not for a little while. We haven’t found a place to live yet, and I’ve got to sort out my job first. Mama please don’t cry” Kris said, moving to hug her. 

That was enough for Adam, who felt as though his heart was being torn in two. He stood up quickly, his own tears spilling over as he dashed from the room, heading upstairs so he wouldn’t have to face Kim. He knew it was childish and cowardly to run away, but he couldn’t sit there and listen to her tears. 

He’d almost composed himself when there was a soft knock on the door and his stomach plummeted. 

“Adam honey it’s me” Kim said softly, gently pushing the door open. 

The tears came back with a vengeance then. 

“Kim I’m so sorry I don’t ever want to take Kris away from you! He suggested it! I’m sorry…”he stammered, his words breaking off when Kim placed both her palms on his cheeks, framing his face. 

“You have nothing to apologise for honey. I was just shocked is all. LA is such a big city, and it’s so far away. I’ll hardly get to see you. I’ll miss you, and can’t bear the thought of both my boys being away”

Adam blinked. “You’ll miss me?”

Kim smiled and kissed his cheek. “Of course I’ll miss you honey. What did you think – that I’d be glad to see the end of you?”

Adam glanced away, cheeks burning. “I didn’t know what you’d think. I just knew I couldn’t bear it if you thought I was taking your son away from you”

Kim chuckled. “Adam really? The more I think about it the more I love the idea of you and Kris running away together. To tell you the truth, I always wanted more for him. This small town life isn’t really for him, he’s meant for so much more. And so are you dear”

“You think so?”

Kim hugged him tightly. “Yes I do. Now stop worrying. I’m not mad at you for wanting your happy ever after. You deserve it after everything you’ve gone through. Now come downstairs and have some dinner, otherwise Kris will think I’ve eaten you”

***

Once he was reassured that he wouldn’t be tearing the Allen’s apart, Adam and Kris jumped straight into finding a place for the two of them in LA. Having never been there before, it made for an interesting event, searching areas for houses, but eventually they found one.

“Oh boys I love it” Kim said, reading over their shoulders as they browsed the net one afternoon. 

“You like it?” Kris asked, checking out the images of the place. 

“I do, it suits you both”

“Good, because there’s a guest bedroom that’s got your name on it” Adam added. 

Kim squealed. “Really? Oh I’ve always wanted to go to Hollywood”

Kris grinned and slipped an arm around Adam’s shoulders, bringing him in closer. “And when Adam’s a big rock star you can come visit his Star on the Walk of Fame”

***

Kris and Adam left for LA two days before New Years Eve, loading up with supplies and heading out to the airport early for their flight. The whole family turned out to see them off, Daniel and Mel and Kim all waved and lavished hugs and kisses on them as they waited for their flight to be called.

Once the number came up Kim started crying, throwing her arms around both of them in a final, bone-crushing hug. 

“You be safe now, and don’t get into too much trouble,” she said fervently, before holding Adam closer for a few more moments. 

“That goes for you too Adam. Always remember that while you may not be my son by blood, you’re mine by choice. I’ll always think of you as my boy. I love you, and I’m always here if you need to talk” she whispered fiercely in his ear. 

“Thank-you Kim, for everything. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me” Adam said, brushing away a tear. 

Kim released him with a flourish, and wiped her eyes quickly. “Alright! Enough tears, this is a happy day. Off you go boys. Ring me when you get there”

“We will! They both chorused as they headed off down the ramp to the plane, and their future. Both were terrified at the prospect of failing, and Kris was nervous about his new job, but they had each other and the love they shared was strong enough to get them through whatever life threw at them.


End file.
